Zehir
| aspects = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Deity | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Towers of Night | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Poison | domains4e = Darkness, Poison | worshipers4e = Yuan-ti, assassins | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = }} Zehir was an apparent interloper deity who came to Toril around the time of the Spellplague and took up residence in the Sea of Poison near Talona's realm in the Towers of Night. Personality His methods were aggressive, yet subtle. He liked his wishes to be carried out quietly, but boldly and did not forgive failure, though those who continued to please him could expect to be richly rewarded. Worshipers Zehiric clerics were called Venomers and he drew many worshipers from the ranks of the yuan-ti that were unhappy with the detachment of Sseth. High-ranking clerics were referred to as "Low Priests". In a society of snake men, being low was considered a positive attribute. The unholy gesture of Zehir was the sign of fangs. History Zehir was Set, a member of another pantheon who managed to join the Faerûnian one under a different name. Dragonborn of Abeir believed that Zehir had part in Asgorath's death during the Dawn War. Those who believed that myth, said that Zehir wanted to control the Dragon domain that was Asgorath's portfolio, and betrayed him to the primordial Erek-Hus in order to obtain it. His plan failed when the gods Bahamut and Tiamat rose up from the dragon god's corpse, and claimed Asgorath power over dragonkind. In 1374 DR, Zehir, commanding the yuan-ti House Se'Sehen, planned to take control of the Chultan Peninsula and the Sword Coast North. Adventurers working with House Sauringar's leader Sa'Sani defeated his herald, a powerfully built giant yuan-ti abomination wearing a headdress, and then got the chance to converse with the deity, appearing as two huge, red floating eyes set in scaly sockets and with feathery eyebrows. The voice that issued forth from this apparition was calm and confident. Despite the fact that his plan was ruined, he revealed that it was but one of many schemes that he was sponsoring all over the world. The aasimar Shadow Thief Belueth the Calm, who had traveled with the adventuring party that defeated the herald, took to hunting and killing his Snaketongue cultists following these events. Appendix Notes * Zehir is the Turkish word for "poison". References Connections Category:Yuan-ti deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Poison domain deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender